wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Putricide
| affiliation = Scourge | faction = Combat | location = Putricide's Laboratory of Alchemical Horrors and Fun, Icecrown Citadel | instance = Icecrown Citadel }} Professor Putricide is a boss in the Plagueworks wing of the Icecrown Citadel raid. He shows certain characteristics to Professor Farnsworth in the T.V program Futurama. This boss is available since January 5, 2010 on US servers and January 6 on EU servers. Abilities * ** * * ** * * * Gas Cloud * * * Growing Ooze Puddle * * Volatile Ooze * * Mutated Abomination * * * 10-man Strategy You will want an offtank to click the table Putricide stands at before he is pulled to become the Abomination for the fight. Then at 35% the offtank will help tank Putricide. This encounter relies heavily on high DPS and 2-healing can be helpful as most damage is avoidable. Phase 1: 100% to 80%. Putricide will spawn growing slime pools throughout the encounter. Your abomination pilot will eat these to gain ooze power, if you are almost out of ooze stop eating the puddle to retain your source of ooze power. You will need the ooze power to snare the Volatile Oozes and Gas Clouds in the encounter. You will cause 4,000 damage every 2 seconds to the raid while an abomination is piloted. Your abomination may die, if so you can click the table again to obtain a new one. Putricide should be tanked next to the Orange tank on the left side of the room to start with. Not long after the pull you will see a raid warning for "Unstable Experiment" which causes a Volatile Ooze to spawn next to the Green tank on the right side of the room. Ranged DPS should switch to it immediately and melee DPS should switch to it as soon as it is clear who it is targetting. The Volatile Ooze will root a player in place and move towards them, your abomination pilot needs to snare it with Regurgitated Ooze. It will explode for 175,000 damage split between every player standing on top of the affected person. When the Volatize Ooze is close all players should collapse on the affected player. If the Ooze is not yet dead it will acquire a new target and do the same thing. It needs to die quickly. After the Ooze is dead move Putricide next to the Green tank. He will soon cast another Unstable Experiment and spawn a Gas Cloud next to the Orange tank. The Gas Cloud also follows a random player, applying a dot called Gaseous Bloat on them, they will need lots of healing. Gaseous Bloat starts with numerous stacks that decrease over time, should it reach the player with stacks remaining the raid will take a large amount of damage, potentailly wiping the raid. The targetted player must kite the cloud around the room while everyone else kills it. The abomination pilot should also snare it. After this Putricide should be moved back to the Orange tank. The add spawns alternately in a predictable manner. Alternate Tactic A different approach to dealing with the Volatile Oozes is to have the raid stack where the Volatile Ooze spawns. Healers will be near the ranged, but will move away from the target of the Volatile Ooze. When the Volatile Ooze spawns, melee and ranged will quickly kill it. If a healer is the target, ranged will move and stack with the targeted healer. Damage will be split between ranged and melee and they will be thrown back. Quickly finish off the Volatile Ooze before it hits another player. AoE healers can start pre-casting to quickly bring the health back up. With sufficient DPS and less movement, the raid should enter phase 2 before the first Gas Cloud spawns. Handling the Gas Cloud remains the same. This approach works in phase 2 for the Volatile Ooze as well, the raid will still need to watch for Choking Gas Bombs and Malleable Ooze. Note: This method is not reccomended for low DPS groups. Phase 2: 80% to 35% Putricide will cast Tear Gas stunning the raid for 10 seconds while he phases. All previous abilities continue in this phase. He will also gain Choking Gas Bomb and Malleable Goo. Choking Gas Bombs will be thrown on the ground and appear as Orange beakers that explode after 20 seconds killing nearby players. Malleable Goo is targetted on a random ranged player and flies towards them, causing 20,000 damage and slowing attack/cast speeds by 200% on impact in an aoe. Easily avoidable by moving out of the way of the goo. You will need to keep killing adds and controlling slime pools while dealing with these abilities. Phase 3: 35% to 0% Professor Putricide will cast tear gas again and phase. No more adds will spawn, adds that are up will remain. Heroism/Bloodlust should be saved for this phase. Your abomination driver will need to tank Putricide now. Malleable Goo and Choking Gas Bomb and Slime Pools continue. You cannot get rid of slime pools anymore so they will grow until you are overrun or putricide dies. Putricide will stack a debuff on his current tank every 10 seconds called Mutated Plague, which has a one minute expiration timer. This will cause damage to the entire group and should a person die from Mutated Plague, it will heal Putricide for a massive amount. Tanks should switch over at four stacks and if a tank is going to lose their mutated plague stack they should taunt, since the debuff expiring will also heal Putricide. Switching at four stacks eliminates this issue. Putricide will also stack a buff on himself called Mutated Strength, causing him to do more damage over time. Phase three is a burn phase in which Putricide must be killed in short order or he will wipe your raid. After about 80 seconds when someone gains a 5th stack of Mutated Plague it will cause too much damage to handle. Putricide will berserk after 10 minutes of combat. 25-man Differences *Professor Putricide will launch three Malleable Goo projectiles rather than just one. *Three tanks will give you the most time to kill Putricide in Phase 3 since Mutated Plague triples in damage every stack. You must keep the debuff on all three tanks. Therefore each tank in turn will gain 2 stacks then gain 4 stacks in a 2/2/2 4/4/4 setup. After 120 seconds someone will gain a 5th stack, wiping the raid. Loot Normal mode Heroic mode Quotes Festergut killed: * Rotface killed: * Aggro: * Airlock: * Summon Ooze: * Transform: * * Killing a player: * * Berserk: * Death: * Sound files See Sound Files of Icecrown Citadel: Professor Putricide Related Achievements * * * * * * Videos 10-player Normal Encounter Rk2XZ2wBP0s X0GQe_BvX4A 25-player Normal Encounter XreUh_WD_zA qF7eBh7N4ew O2H1dgnCrEk Trivia *The Professor's voice and many parts of his quotes (such as "Good news, everyone!") are based on Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, the mad scientist and owner of Planet Express in Futurama. *"Two oozes, one room! So many delightful possibilities..." could be a reference to an infamous viral coprophilia video. Patches and Hotfixes * * * References External links Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs Category:Bosses Category:Mad scientists Category:Unique models